M2M (Machine to Machine) communication technology has come into the spotlight with the advent of ubiquitous era. M2M can be used for various applications such as e-health, smart grid, smart home, etc. In these applications, M2M devices having various hardware specifications are used and thus a protocol which can accommodate any type of M2M device is needed. Accordingly, it is necessary to develop an application layer protocol suitable for resource-limited M2M devices. This protocol is applicable to resource-limited M2M devices and thus can also be applied to M2M devices having different specifications.
Conventionally, for firmware or software update, when a specific M2M server (a different type of server) updates firmware or software of a client/device, the client/device announces completion of the update to the specific M2M server. However, this announcement is not efficient in a multi-server environment. That is, servers other than the server implementing update are not informed of a function added to the client/terminal through update and thus cannot use the added function until they identify the function using another method. If there is no way to know the function provided by the client/terminal, the function cannot be used. That is, even if the function is supported by the client/terminal, a server that needs the function cannot recognize whether or not the client/terminal supports the function, and thus the function cannot be used/managed. To address this problem, the present invention proposes a method for notifying a server of functions added through firmware or software update to allow the server to use the functions, and also proposes a notification function for update of functions or resources supportable/usable by a client/terminal including the aforementioned firmware or software.